Híbrido
by Spark the Cat
Summary: Una noche, en Rocavelo, se oyeron dos gritos... gritos que acabaron fundiéndose en uno. Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, una nueva historia. XD resumen pésimo XD


**Esta historia se me ocurrió un día, así por las buenas. Me dije: será larga. Muy larga. Igual es la más larga que voy a escribir. Pero me dio la impresión de que valía la pena. Así que aquí está. Dedicada a Irene y Marta, porque esta historia no la entenderán bien si no la leen juntas (Marta, si Ire te pide que traduzcas, traduce. Ire, lo mismo.)_

* * *

_**

_Híbrido_

_Capítulo 1: "Génesis"_

Una niña muy pequeña despertó en una celda. Era agobiante, estrecha, húmeda, oscura… Lloraba. La secuestraron cuando volvía a casa el día anterior. No sabía por qué ni para qué se encontraba allí. Pero seguro que no era nada bueno.

Oyó los gemidos de un Pokémon en la jaula de al lado. Era una Riolu. Y su aura era tan intensa que cualquier humano podría sentirla.

-¿También estás sola?- preguntó la niña.

La Pokémon asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

No dijeron nada más. Se dieron la mano, y aguardaron.

--*_*--

-¡Jefe, jefe!-gritó un recluta- ¡Jefe! Jef…

-Cierra la boca.

-Vale, jefe.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Eh… pues… esto… ¡ah, sí! Tenemos a la niña, jefe.

-Mira que habéis tardado. Llevadla inmediatamente a la sala de experimentación junto con el Riolu.

-Sí, jefe.

-Por cierto…

-¿Qué, jefe?

-Si vuelvo siquiera a oír de lejos la palabra jefe saliendo de tu boca te pondré de patitas en la calle.

-Lo que usted diga, jef… señor.

--*_*--

-Dejad de moveros, ¡ahora!

-¡¿Dónde nos lleváis?!

-Grrrrr… ¡guau, wauf, guau! Grrrr…

Entraron en una sala poco iluminada. Las paredes se curvaban hacia arriba formando una cúpula. Sólo había una mesa grande con cuatro pares de grilletes encadenados. Detrás de un visor de cristal en la pared, una señor mayor (por no decir viejo) que vestía una bata de científico y tenía un gran bigote en la cara, sonrió de forma siniestra. Las dos presas estaban aterradas.

"Qué… ¿qué van a hacernos?" pensaban.

-No os preocupéis- dijo el viejo-. No puedo deciros que no os pasará nada… Lo que os va a ocurrir es bueno, os transformaréis en un ser superior…- dicho esto, se colocó mejor los guantes y se retorció las manos.

-Qué mala espina- susurró la niña. La Pokémon asintió con la cabeza. Tragaron saliva.

-¡A callar, las dos!- les gritó el recluta que había llevado las jaulas hasta allí, dándoles una bofetada. Gimieron.

-Llévalas a la plataforma- sentenció el científico. Luego añadió en voz baja:-Espero que esta vez salga bien…

Al llegar a la mesa, el recluta las sacó violentamente de la jaula y las encadenó. El aura de Riolu cobró mucha más intensidad.

-Yo también tengo miedo- susurró la humana al Pokémon. Se dieron las manos a pesar de los grilletes.

-Grrr…

-¿Jefe, empezamos ya? ¿Empezamos ya, jefe?

-Despedido.

El recluta pesado salió cabizbajo por una puerta.

-Ahora, sin distracciones… Comencemos…

Él accionó una extraña máquina que disparó un rayo hacia la mesa. Soltó una carcajada histérica.

Dos gritos de dolor se oyeron en Ciudad Rocavelo… hasta que se unieron en uno.

--*_*--

-¡¡Eureka!! ¡¡Funciona!! ¡¡Ha salido bien!!-gritó el científico, mientras bailaba de la forma más estúpida que alguien pueda llegar a imaginarse- ¡¡Lo he conseguido!! ¡Al fin he creado un…!!

-…Híbrido-escupió alguien escondido en las sombras-. Lo ha conseguido… tengo que sacarla de aquí. Quien sabe lo que podrán hacerle.

-Devolvedla a la celda 3- ordenó el malvado investigador–Mañana haremos las primeras pruebas.

-Por supuesto, señor Aureus- corroboró el segundo-al-mando – En seguida. Llegará usted muy lejos, señor.

-Lo sé-dijo, retorciéndose las manos-. Lo sé…

--*_*--

-¿Pero qué… qué leches me ha pasado?

Estaba en la misma celda húmeda y oscura de antes, y aún así, lo sentía todo distinto. Aunque antes no había visto nada, ahora alcanzaba a distinguir contornos y formas. Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Sacudió la cabeza. Fue a apartarse el pelo de la cara y…

-¡¡Las orejas!! ¡¿Qué les ha pasado?! Y las manos… un, dos, tres, cu… cuatro. ¡Cuatro dedos! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

"Un momento" pensó. "Los humanos tienen cinco dedos. Pero los Riolu… solo… solo tienen… tres."

-N-No puede ser. E-e-estoy sa-sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

Pero al intentar incorporarse, la mano que apoyó en el suelo topó con algo… peludo.

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Cola! ¡¡Tengo una larga cola peluda!!

-Y más cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo importante es lo que tú haces aquí. Vengo a ayudarte- dijo el misterioso personaje, encendiendo una linterna que traía en la mano.

-¡NO! ¡No me mires!- gritó ella, retrocediendo de un salto hasta un rincón en sombras en un movimiento reflejo.

-Eres sorprendentemente rápida.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr…

-A lo que iba: vengo a sacarte de ahí.

La híbrida se tranquilizó.

-Haberlo dicho antes- le contestó, mientras avanzaba.

Lo primero que rozó la luz fueron las patas, parecidas a manos humanas de cuatro dedos. Lo que antes fueron uñas eran ahora garras, y en el dorso de la mano sobresalía algo parecido al metal. La piel era azul hasta el hombro, donde ésta se volvía completamente humana. El pelo, antes castaño, ahora era azul oscuro con mechones más claros. Las orejas, en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, eran pequeñas, puntiagudas y cubiertas de pelo azulado. La cara, de forma humana, tenía una franja negra en toda la zona de los ojos, y la nariz era negra también. La pequeña cadena del Riolu había permanecido unida a su cuello. La camiseta y la falda, algo rasgadas, dejaban ver que la piel seguía cambiando de negro a azul debajo. Su cuerpo era esbelto y su postura era elegante, pero…

Su expresión abatida y los ojos cerrados daban a entender lo que pensaba de… lo que antes había considerado como "ella misma".

El "salvador" de la híbrida ahogó un grito. Ella lo notó. Sin abrir los ojos sonrió de medio lado, dejando ver un colmillo especialmente agudo.

-¿No tengo muy buen aspecto, verdad?- susurró-. Me lo imaginaba.

-No es que seas… bueno, eres… diferente.

-Ya, diferente- dijo suspirando. Después alzó la cabeza y miró al desconocido a los ojos.

-Sácame de aquí- le pidió.

-Tus ojos son… son… rojos- el personaje contuvo la respiración.

-¿Y?

-Es raro.

-Los Riolu los tienen rojos.

-A ninguno de los demás… experimentos les cambió el color de los ojos.

Ella le miró, interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé.

"Pues vaya. ¿Y éste me va a hacer de guía?"

-Bueno… ¿ME VAS A ABRIR LA PUERTA O NO?

-Sí, claro, pero no chilles.

-Eres tú el que vino diciendo que me iba a sacar de aquí- mientras decía esto, el otro abrió la puerta con unas llaves que sacó del bolsillo.

-Por fin. ¿Por dónde vamos?

-Sígueme.

Tras un largo rato de correr arriba y abajo por pasillos estrechos, esquivando guardias y desconectando cámaras de seguridad, vieron una puerta.

- Está vigilada- dijo la chica.

-Iremos por la del otro lado, que…

"Va a ir tu p*** madre, guapillo"´

-¡Espera!- soltó el ayudante, al ver que ella ya no se encontraba a su lado-. ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Cierra la boca y no me delates ahora, hazme el favor- le recriminó desde el techo.

Uno de los guardias cayó al suelo. Solo alguien que estuviera muy atento podría haber visto qué le había dado en la nuca.

El otro guardia fue a ver lo que le había pasado.

-¡Tío! ¡Joder tío reaccionaaaa! ¡Si nos pilla el jefe la habremos cagao pero bien coño! ¡Muévete!

-¿QUÉ PASA, GUARDIA 308?- se oyó la voz del científico por megafonía.

- Nada, señor.

-MAS TE VALE QUE ASÍ SEA. CORTO.

-Uf, por los pel… ¡Ah!

-K.O. absoluto, gano por 2 a 0- rió la niña desde la oscuridad. Donde se encontraba sólo se veían unos ojos rojos y chispeantes-. Por cierto, cómplice, te debo una. Gracias.

-Sólo una cosa… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Durante unos segundos no se oyó nada. Solo la respiración agitada de algo que parecía un animal.

-No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida anterior. Ni la de humana, ni la de Pokémon.

-Pero…

-Adiós. Y muchas gracias.

Una sombra se deslizó fuera del edificio. Sonaron las alarmas.

-Tenía mucha madurez para ser tan pequeña- dijo él mientras comenzaba a correr. Si Aureus le pillaba…

-Ah, Marcos. Estás aquí- soltó el segundón del científico, mientras hacía como que se sorprendía-. Te necesitan para limpiar el pasillo A.

-Sí. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Uh, sí claro. Pero rápido.

-¿Por qué a los "engendros" no les cambió nunca el color de ojos?

-Porque no aceptaban cambiar de alma. Si los sujetos del experimento tienen demasiada fuerza de voluntad… al final pasa eso. Es lo que tiene. Y ahora, a limpiar.

- Señor, sí, señor- respondió con una mueca de burla. "Ojalá esa niña esté bien…"

--*_*--

Se miró en el río, sorprendida de su nuevo aspecto.

"Es curioso" se dijo. "No soy la misma… pero me siento mejor que antes. Es como si ahora fuera… un ser completo".

*_flashback*_

_-No puedo deciros que no os pasará nada… Lo que os va a ocurrir es bueno, os transformaréis en un ser superior…_

_*fin flashback*_

-Un ser superior- murmuró, mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba-. Tampoco suena tan mal.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo con sus ojos de fuego.

-Ahora estoy completamente sola. Nadie me conoce, cualquiera que me vea me tomará por monstruo. Seguro que irán tras de mí, debo esconderme… y aprender a valérmelas sin ayuda de nadie.

____----Unos años después----____

Una sombra corría por las estrechas calles de Ciudad Rocavelo. Llevaba una larga capa negra con capucha, que revelaba un cuerpo alto y esbelto. Iba a tal velocidad que cualquiera que la viera se alarmaría… pero primero tendrían que verla.

Se oyó un grito en la oscuridad. La capucha cayó hacia atrás dejando ver dos grandes orejas azules.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Soltadme!- gritó una voz infantil.

-Hm.

La misteriosa figura se puso la capucha de nuevo y echó a correr. Al poco rato los alcanzó.

-Dejadle en paz- ordenó con voz serena.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- respondió uno de los perseguidores, girándose.

Al ver su uniforme, a la encapuchada se le paró el corazón un segundo.

"Son ellos". Algo en su interior se rebeló contra todos sus principios, para susurrarle al oído que los matara… que los matara a todos…

Tragó saliva y se sobrepuso.

-Soltadle. O me veré obligada a reduciros.

-¿Tú?- dijeron entre risas.

-Yo.

Entonces, una bola azul impactó a uno de los sicarios secuestradores en el pecho, y cayó hacia atrás. Al cabo de unos segundos, ni los perseguidores ni los Houndour que los acompañaban se podían tener en pie.

-G-gracias- dijo un niño pequeño. No pasaba de los cuatro años.

-No hay de qué- le contestó ella. Luego echó a andar.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué… quien eres?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-C-c-claro.

-Bien- repuso. Aún de espaldas, dejó caer la capa y se dio la vuelta.

El niño contuvo el aliento.

Sus manos acababan en cuatro dedos con uñas puntiagudas, y tenían un pincho de acero en el dorso. La piel era negra hasta el codo, donde acababa en puntas para dar paso al azul, que llegaba hasta la base del cuello. El negro pelo, largo hasta la cintura, era negro como la noche, con mechas azules. Las grandes y peludas orejas se mantenían rectas y le daban un aspecto zorruno al rostro, negro en la zona de los ojos y la nariz. La camiseta amarilla tenía un roto en el centro por donde salía una espina de metal. La larga cola azul se batía en el aire, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Los vaqueros bajos dejaban ver el cambio entre amarillo, negro y azul en la piel de la chica. Iba descalza, dejando al descubierto unas patas negras acostumbradas a ir por todas partes, sin rumbo.

-Mi padre me habló de ti. Dice que intentó ayudarte a escapar. Pero su definición de ti… era distinta.

- Dile que se lo agradezco de veras- dijo recogiendo la capa del suelo y echándosela sobre los hombros- .Por cierto… ellos te buscaban. Y no pararán hasta que te tengan. Escapa. A donde puedas. Pero, pase lo que pase, no dejes que te cojan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente hazlo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que eres?

-Soy una equivocación… un monstruo.

* * *

**Yyyy... corten. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Si os habéis liado, mejor que no leáis los siguientes capítulos (en construcción). Gracias a todos. Y, como dice uno de mis ídolos aquí en FanFiction,**

**_no review, no historia_**

(era broma XD)

* * *


End file.
